


Undeserving

by agentatwell



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentatwell/pseuds/agentatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma comes to town and Regina is okay with it. Until Emma starts hitting on Regina and Regina doesn't quite know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeserving

**Author's Note:**

> This IS a SwanQueen fic, and although CaptainSwan (Hook/Emma) is listed in the relationship category, it is only a momentary thing, and this fic will lead to SwanQueen in the end. 
> 
> The premise of this fic is that Henry goes to find Emma, and brings Emma to Storybrooke, and she decides to stay. The curse is not a factor (and is never mentioned) in this fic, and so it is simply that Emma is Henry's birthmother and decides to stick around.
> 
> Regina is also a bit nicer in this fic, because she is not actually the Evil Queen, but she will get a bit snarkier and more Regina like as the fic progresses, don't worry!

It hadn't been long since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke, and she had already been dragged from building to building, being introduced to every member of the community that her son Henry could find. Her son was definitely enthusiastic about her being there, and he made sure that every person in town knew about her arrival.

 

_"I found my birth mother"._

 

Henry hadn't told everyone that detail, Emma remembered.

It seemed, to her at least, that he was telling only the people that he knew properly, like Archie, who Emma had later learned was his therapist, and his mother, who had been just as shocked as Emma was when she had found out about it.

It didn't take long for the news to spread around the town though, that the real mother of the Mayor's son had come to town.

It had never been a secret that Regina had adopted her son - the lack of a male suitor in Regina's life had made it pretty obvious that she wasn't about to conceive any time soon - but no one had ever thought that Henry, the boy that everyone knew of but never really had the chance to talk to without his mother hovering nearby, would end up with two mothers, in the same town.

 

The second thing that came as a shock to everyone who found out, was that the two ladies, Emma and Regina, were actually getting along.

Despite the very awkward situation, and the often joked about threat of a jealousy-fuelled death match, the two women had decided that it would be best for everyone if they got along.

Henry loved the idea - that his two mothers could hang out together and become friends - and it seemed from the way that Emma started hitting on Regina after a little bit that Emma certainly didn't mind getting to know each other either.

 

Regina, however, was a complicated woman.

Friendship was something that the woman could handle.

She knew it was best for Henry, and when it really came down to it, Regina realised that she could do with another friend in this town.

Being the Mayor, the bringer of decisions and often bad news, she wasn't left with many friends - the people of Storybrooke saw her as more of a responsible figure than a person that they could go and get a drink with on a Saturday night.

What Regina didn't cope with too well were the passes that Emma made at her.

Sure, she just brushed them off and tried to make it clear that she was only interested in friendship, but it was the fact that, deep down, Regina wouldn't be so against the idea of being more than friends with Emma if she didn't have a niggling feeling eating away at her that she just wasn't good enough, that sometimes kept her up at night.

 

She knew about Emma's past - it was something that she had researched during the adoption process - but it was her past that was the problem.

Regina didn't have the happiest upbringing, and although she was in somewhat of a good place now, it had left her with the very deeply imbedded idea that she wasn't good enough for anyone to love.

Regina had had flings throughout the years, but nothing more serious than the three consecutive weekends that she had spent in a very small hotel room with her ex personal assistant.

Ever since, it had just been a string - however infrequent - of random dates and hotel room visits, with absolutely no thought given as to what would actually be able to make her happy in the long run.

 

It was when Emma came to pick Henry up for about the third time that Regina finally told Emma that they would never become more than friends.

Emma had been living in town for a few weeks, staying with Henry's school teacher, Mary Margaret, and had started taking Henry out on the weekends.

Regina didn't know exactly what it was that they did when they went out together, but she did know that Henry always came back exhausted and extremely happy.

She was glad that Emma was having such a positive effect on the boy - he had been having a few problems for the last year - and anything that could help him become happier was something that was readily welcomed by Regina.

 

Emma had told Henry to go and wait in the car while she spoke to Regina, and after waiting for the sound of the car door opening and shutting, Emma stepped in a bit closer to Regina and asked her if maybe they could leave Henry with Mary Margaret later on, and then Emma could take Regina out for a drink.

Despite the fact that Regina knew that Emma would have no idea about the current state of the nightlife in Storybrooke - which could be described as dismal on the best of nights - Regina was tempted to say yes.

Regina couldn't deny that Emma was good looking.

She was exactly Regina's type, and from what she had seen the girl looked like she would be a lot of fun to go on a date with, but Regina declined.

 

"Miss Swan.. I'm flattered but I really think we should keep 'this'", Regina gestured between the two of them, "platonic."

As Regina watched a confused, and slightly disappointed, look wash over Emma's face, Regina urged, "For Henry.

He likes having you in his life, and I would hate for anything between.. us.. to complicate things for him.

And besides, there are lots of people in this town that you can get to know besides me."

 

With a nod and a small smile, Emma told Regina that she understood and took a step back, waving goodbye before heading to the car where Henry was waiting, and then driving off to go and do whatever it was they did when they were together.

Resting her head against the frame of the doorway, Regina watched them drive away and tried to reassure herself that she had made the right decision, and that she wouldn't regret it in the future.

 


End file.
